Chaotic Twins
by Kimmy Potter
Summary: Haruhi has a few secrets up her sleeves. She has a twin, little sister, is rich, and her father owns the Fujioka Dojo. There is also another secret that only their parents and the Fujioka twins know about. A curse that no one must learn. Now the Host Club is slowly finding out her secrets. What will she and her twin do? How will the Club react?
1. Chapter 1

**It's me, Kioko. A small reminder. This story has nothing to do with my other one. This story is written by my little sis and I. My little sis and I are in the story. Her name will be** **Kamiko, but Haru-chan and I call her Usa or Usagi.** **I call my sis bunny or bun in at home. BTW, my hair is brown in this story and so are my eyes. I am Haruhi's twin and my little sis is mine and Haru's little sis.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

In one of the small dining rooms at the Fujioka mansion on Strawberry Court., a set of twins are sitting at the table eating pancakes for breakfast. It is quiet except the sound of their forks. After awhile the twin on the right decided to talk.

"So Haruhi. Since I have music and vocal practice and have to go and help Dad at the dojo, you have to go to school," the girl spoke looking at her twin.

"We are so lucky Kyoya-senpai hasn't looked at our birth records yet Kioko," Haruhi said giggling.

"You got that right. Or that Honey and Mori-senpai haven't heard of the Fujioka Dojo," Kioko said giggling too.

The girls finished their breakfast and headed to their room. Once Haruhi finished getting ready, she sat on her bed and read her email on her smart phone the twins didn't know she had. After a few minutes Kioko walked out of her closet wearing a purple tee shirt with black music notes on it and a ruffly black skirt. She went and sat on her own bed opposite of Haruhi's.

"Is that from the new Hitachiin line?" Haru asked.

Then her twin telepathy kick in.

 _"It is from the boys' line. It's the music lovers line."-Kio_

 _"Of coarse it is," mentally hits her forehead.-Haru_

 _"Your just jealous because you have to where a uniform to day. Here. I grabbed the same outfit for you for after the club."-Kio._

Haru grabs the outfit from her twin and places it in her bag. The phone the twins gave her started to ring. She answered it and put it on speaker.

"Ha-ru-hi! Were are you!? We came to to pick you up for school and you aren't here!" The Hitachiin twins shouted into their phone.

"I chose to walk today. Also you guys picked me up yesterday," Haruhi said sounding bored.

"But Haruhi, we need to keep an eye on our toy," Hikaru said in a voice that made Haruhi's face to become tomato red, so her twin took action.

"I am not your guys' toy. I am walking and that is final!" Kioko told the twin devils before she hung up.

"Thanks Kio. Why do I get all nervous when I see, hear, or think of Hikaru?" Haruhi asked her twin.

"It is because you like him. I don't know if it is a twin thing or just abnormal chance, but I think it is funny that you are the older twin and like the older Hitachiin twin. While I am the younger twin and like the younger Hitachiin twin," Kioko said sighing at her twin's bluntness.

After a minute or two of silence, the two girls got bored and started talking again.

"So what do you have for practices today. I know I have to practice kendo with Dad after the club," Haruhi asked her twin.

"Well, I have guitar practice at 10, cello practice at 11, lunch with Dad at 12, piano practice at 1, vocal practice at 2, and then judo practice at 3. I will be able to be there when the driver picks you up after club," Kioko said bored.

"Lady Haruhi and Lady Kioko. The limo is up front," a maid said bowing to the girls.

"Lets go see Kamiko," Haru-chan said smiling.

"To Usa-chan," Kioko said running out of their room.

When they reached the limo, they were pulled into a hug. A little girl that could pass for them, minus the fact she had long hair and was 10, was hugging them.

"Morning Usagi," Kioko said ruffling her little sister's hair.

"Good morning Usa," Haruhi said while she smoothed her little sister's hair.

"Morning Haru! Morning Kio." Kamiko said.

We all got in the limo and headed to Ouran Elementary to drop off Kamiko. After that we headed to Ouran High School Academy. We dropped off Haruhi a block away from the entrance. I mean we can't let out that the famous Chaotic Twins were going to Ouran. My twin and I are more famous then any other set of twins in Japan. That is why only one of us can go to school one day and the other can go the next. Only the teachers and chairman know about us.

 **Haruhi's POV After Class**

Stupid rich stuck up snobs. Ya sure I am rich too, but I don't flaunt my money. I mean for crying out loud, I am pretending to be a poor person! I don't call them commoners like everyone else here. Now here I am being told that I will get a third of my debt, which I can easily pay off, taken away if I were some stupid cosplay Tamaki-senpai came up with. I glare at the thought that Hikaru's and Kaoru's mother 'accidentally' making me a girl angel costume.

"I will just were my uniform," I said bluntly to the smirking twins.

"Then we will have to," Kaoru started to say.

"Put it on you ourselves," Hikaru finished.

I couldn't stop myself from blushing at what Hikaru said. I wanted to slap them right here like Kio would but I am frozen in embarrassment.

"It is too late to worry about costumes right now. Places everyone! The princesses will be here in 5 minutes," Kyoya saved me yet again.

"And Haruhi, for not participating in today's cosplay, I am adding another 1,000 yen to your debt," Kyoya said writing in his black book.

Greedy rich snob. Just great. What till Kioko finds out. I let out a sigh and took my place with the group.

 **Time skip: After club**

Time to go home and practice kendo. I changed into the outfit Kio packed for me. I stepped out of the changing room and was pulled into a group hug.

"Is that one of our designs your wearing? How were you able to afford it?" I was asked by the twins.

"I have a few secrets left. Ones that Kyoya-senpai doesn't even know yet," I said giggling.

"So cute!" Tamaki and the twins said at the same time.

I was heading towards the door when it opened. I stood in shock to see my little sister, Kamiko, standing there. I was about to ask why she was in here, but was interrupted.

"KAMIKO! GET BACK HERE!" I heard a voice that sounded like mine shout.

Next thing I knew was that Usagi was tackled by a purple, black, and brown blur. I quickly ran over to my sisters and helped them up. I turned around to find the Host Club starring at us. The I smirked.

 _"Lets play a game!"-Haru_

 _"Good thing we don't part our hair like the devil twins."-Kio_

"Which one is Haruhi?" Kio and I said at the same time.

The club stood frozen and Usa just went to a couch and laid down to fall asleep. The twin devils were the first to snap out of the trance.

"We will play," they said smirking.

"Here are the rules," I started.

"No guessing," Kio said.

"And if you lose," I went on.

"You have to," Kio said.

"Take us on a date. Hikaru and Haruhi. Kaoru and Kioko." We finished together.

"Fine by us," They said.

We started to shuffle ourselves. After a minute of that, I was on the right and Kio was on the left. They stared at us for a few minutes.

"I would know Haruhi anywhere. So she is the one on the left," Kaoru said confidently.

"So the mysterious new found twin, Kioko, is on the right," Hikaru said matching his brother's confidence.

"You got it wrong," I said giggling.

Kioko stepped forward. She waved her hand and tilted her head to the side smiling.

"Nice to meet you all as myself. I have met you all when Haru and I switched lives on day," she said still hiding some of our secrets.

"I have another daughter!" Tamaki cheered running towards Kio.

She simply stepped back and pushed me into her place. Of coarse, Tamaki didn't notice like everyone else. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Senpai! I'm Haruhi! You have the wrong twin!" I shouted trying to escape.

Everyone was laughing at Tamaki's actions. I quickly ran and hid behind Mori-senpai after I was free from Tamaki's death grip. He took a step towards her but she held up one hand.

"Don't take another step Tamaki. My twin may not like to prank you, but I can be more merciless then the Hitachiins. I mean I pranked my father and lets just say he was afraid to use the bathroom at our house for a whole month," she said to him calmly.

Tamaki simply went into his woe corner and stayed there. I walked over to my twin and grabbed her hand. Kyoya stepped forward with his dangerous black book of evil.

"Well if you have taken your sister's place before then you know about her debt. So to help your sister pay off her debt, you could come and work for the Host Club. You came be either male or female. All you have to do is transfer to this school. You could probably get a full scholarship like her," Kyoya said sounding bored.

"I already have a scholarship here. Monday is my first day here as a male student, my name will be Kyo, which is the name I would have if I were born a boy. I would love to help my dear twin with her debt," Kioko said matching his bored tone.

"Good. Now we can add another brotherly love package," Kyoya said writing in his book.

"We are fine with that. We mean we have to deal with watching anime with brotherly love do to our little sis," we said at the same time and the sighing.

"Are you say that your sister is an otaku?" Tamaki asked.

We sighed and shook our heads 'no'. Everyone else in the room sighed in relief.

 **No one's POV**

Then the Hitachiin twins had an idea. Kaoru turned to his brother with tears in his eyes.

"Hikaru, I'm scared. What if the girls replace us?" Kaoru asked in a weak voice.

"I would never let that happen my dear brother," Hikaru said grabbing Kaoru's chin and pulled their faces close.

The girls understood what the boys were doing. Kioko turned to her sister and but turned her head away.

"Do you think Mother would be ashamed of us? We shouldn't let Kamiko grow up thinking she should have to be the opposite gender. I mean first Dad, then you, now me. She would also be ashamed that we choose to share a bed. Mom would be ashamed right?" Kioko asked with a single tear running down her face.

"Mother would never be ashamed of you, of us. I mean mother would understand if she were...alive, why we share a bed. You comfort me during storms and I hold you so you know you will never be alone. After all you do have a fear of being alone," Haruhi said and then chuckled at the last part.

"Haruhi. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone my fear," more tears fall down Kioko's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I shouldn't have said that," Haruhi said turning Kioko's head to have Kio look at her.

"I forgive you," Kioko whispered.

"Let me remove your tears," Haruhi said.

From the Club's angle it looked like Haruhi kissed away the tears, but Haruhi's lips never touched Kioko's skin. Then the girls stood up straight and bowed.

"And scene," the girls said giggling.

Kioko used her arm to wipe away her fake tears. The Club was still in shock for believing their act was real at first. Kioko walked towards the group.

"Why are you in shock? Was our acting that good?" Kioko asked innocently.

"Haruhi. Kioko." Tamaki kept repeating that over and over.

"You are really good actresses Kio-chan and Haru-chan," Honey said smiling.

"Thank you Honey-senpai," the twin girls said with big smiles.

"Ya. Are you sure your act wasn't real?" the twin boys said.

"It wasn't. Besides, we each have a crush someone, but it is like they don't know we exist," the girls frowned slightly.

Before the devil twins could say another word, Kyoya stepped forward.

"You both have a lot to explain. Would you do so now?" The Shadow King asked.

"Sure. But were to begin? What secrets should or shouldn't be told?" The brown haired twins said in unison.

* * *

 **I finished the first chapter. My little sis helped me for about 2 paragraphs. Oh well. Tell me what you think in the reviews and please read my other story called 'Love Sucks'. Peace out.**

 **-Kioko 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. To those of you who read my other story, don't worry. I am having writer's block on that story. I will be working on this story till the block goes away.**

 **I don't own the Host Club. T-T**

* * *

 **Kioko's POV**

"Were should we start? Lets see," Haru and I said at the same time.

"Well. I put in some extra research and I couldn't find a thing. So just tell us everything," Kyoya said not looking up from his laptop.

"If I didn't want to scare everyone, I would so judo flip you," I said glaring at the Shadow King.

I just watched as he took a step back.

"Wow! I have never seen someone get to Kyoya-senpai like that," Kaoru said causing me to blush.

"Hey Takashi! Now that I think about it Fujioka sounds familiar," Honey-senpai said looking at his cousin.

"Ya," was all Mori said.

"Of coarse you have. I mean I have see you come and visit our dojo," I said looking at the two cousins.

"DOJO!?" Tamaki and the twins shouted.

"Yes, dojo. I just got an idea," my twin said with a far away look in her eyes.

 _"Lets take them home with us."-Haru_

 _"No! Nonononono!"-Kio_

 _"Yes and that is final."-Haru_

 _"I hate that you are older then me."-Kio_

 _"I love you too." -Haru_

"Are you guys having a staring contest?" The twins said at the same time.

"No, and you two of all people should know what we were doing," I said calmly.

"Wait. Does that mean all twins have telepathy?" Hikaru asked.

"So far every set we met does," Haru said looking at the ground to hide her blush.

"Hey! Don't you all live on Strawberry Court.?" I asked truly curious.

"Yes, we all do," Kyoya said still staying back.

"Well. See you soon. Come on Haru. Come on Usagi," I said walking over to my sleepy little sister.

"What do you mean see you soon?" Tamaki asked.

"You will see," I said smirking.

Haru, Usa, and I walked out of Music Room 3. Once we reached the gate we saw a limo for every family in the club. I ran up to the Suoh family limo. The window rolled down to show a very amused chairman.

"It is good to see you Ms. Kioko. What can I do for you?" Chairman Suoh asked kindly.

"I was wondering if your maids remembered to pack a suit case for Tamaki?" I asked kindly.

"Of coarse. Here you go," he said handing me a duffel bag through the window.

"Thank you. We will drop him off at home tomorrow don't worry," I said giving my sweetest smile.

"No problem. Anything for one of the Chaotic Twins," he said while the window rolled up.

Once the limo drove off, Haru came over and asked me what I was doing.

"Well my dear twin, you see. I know it takes the rest of the club 15 minutes to get to their limos. I have already asked their parents permission for them to spend the night. All I have to do is retrieve their bags, give them to our driver, and we go home with Mrs. Hitachiin," I explain simply.

"Alright. I will go get Honey's and Mori's bags." Haru said walking off.

I dropped off Tamaki's bag off at my limo. Then I walked over to the Ootori family limo. The window rolled down to reveal Kyoya's sister.

"Hello Fuyumi. Do you have your brother's bag?" I asked sweetly.

"Hello Dear. I have it right here. Kyoya needs a night to calm down," she said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. I have it all under control. I will meet you for tea in my garden at 3 next week?" I said while smiling and grabbing the bag from the grasp.

"Yes Dear. Well see you later," she said while rolling up her window.

After she drove off, I dropped off the bag at my limo the same time Haru dropped off Honey's and Mori's bags. I looked in the trunk and counted the bags. Mrs. Hitachiin already had my driver put the twin's bags in already. Haru and I walked over to the Hitachiin limo. The driver opened the door for us. Haru and I sat across from Mrs. Hitachiin and Kamiko.

"Hello Dears. Shall we get going?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.

"Yes ma'am." My twin and I said at the same time.

The driver started to pull away from the school. I looked at my watch. I saw we only had two minutes to spare. I sighed and leaned back into my seat. No one talked the whole car ride. After an half hour we made it home. Luckily, I had asked the driver to take the long way home. Once we got out at the Hitachiin mansion we started to run across the front lawn.

"Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin!" I shouted over my shoulder.

Once we got in the house I ran up to mine and Haru's room. I grabbed a nice purple sundress and headed into our bathroom. I took a quick shower. I dried my hair and braided it. I slipped into my dress and walked out of the bathroom. I passed Haru who was holding the pink version of my dress. I walked over to my closet and looked at my wall of headphones. I had a set of headphones in every color and style. I grabbed a set that is the same shade of my dress. I walked over to my bed and plugged my headphones into my phone and played my playlist. I started to wonder how it is going with the rest of the club.

 **Kaoru's POV Half Hour Ago**

Once the girls ran out of the room, we just sat there. None of us talked. Honey didn't even eat any cake. We sat till it was time to go. I grabbed my bag and started walking down the hall. Once we reached the front gate we saw that none of our family limos were waiting for us. The driver of the only limo and walked towards us.

"Are you all in the Host Club?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes. We are," Tamaki said looking a little confused.

"Alright come with me." He said then opened the door for us.

Once we were all in and settled, the limo pulled away from the school. The Hikaru found his voice before the rest of us.

"So were do you think he is taking us?"

"I don't know," Kyoya said looking at his black book.

"Wow. Kyoya doesn't know something," I said sounding shocked.

Then silence filled the limo. We rode around for about 45 minuted before turning onto Strawberry Court.. I expected the driver to stop in front of one our houses, but he turned into the driveway of the only mansion on this street that didn't belong to one of us. Soon we stopped in front mansion. The driver got out and opened the door for us.

"Your bags will be in your room." Was all he said before he walked back to the driver's seat.

We watched the limo pull away ans go around the back. As we stood in shock, a maid walked out of the house and welcomed us.

"Ma'am could you tell us were we are?" Tamaki asked the maid.

"I will let my mistresses explain it to you," she said before turning around and headed towards the mansion.

We followed her in to the house. We were lead to a door that had a h and k on the door. What could that mean?

"Mistresses. Your guests are here," the maid said after knocking on the door.

"Let them in," a voice said from the other side of the door.

The maid opened the door to reveal.

 **Kioko's POV**

"Mistresses. Your guests are here," I heard my personal maid Ruby say.

"Let them in," I told her.

Haru and I went to stand in the middle of of our room. I stood on the left and Haru stood on the right. The door opened to a very shocked Host Club.

"Hello neighbors," I said giggling.

"How? When? What?" Tamaki started asking.

"Well you my not know the Fujioka Dojo, but you might have heard of Kotoko Fashion." I explained.

"We heard of the fashion line. Our mother wants to have a marriage merger with them. She said the owner of the company had lovely twin daughters for each of us to marry." The twins stated together.

Next thing I knew was that Haruhi fainted. I picked her up and set her on her bed. Everyone started to crowd around her. I help up my hand.

"I got this. HARUHI! YOU ARE LATE FOR KENDO PRACTICE!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

Haru bolted right out of bed. She looked around. I even got a glare from her. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Well Mrs. Hitachiin helps us with the company. Also I'm surprised Mrs. Hitachiin didn't say something at tea yesterday," I said thinking out loud.

"You have tea with our mother?" The twins asked me.

"I have tea with Mrs. Hitachiin on Thursdays. Fuyumi and I have tea on Tuesdays. The Chairman and I have tea on Mondays. Also I help Chika with the Karate Club on Wednesdays," I told everyone.

"You socialize with our families and we don't even know it?" The Host Club except Mori, Haru, and I shouts.

"Yes." I said simply.

"They are some of the few that can tell us apart," Haru told everyone.

Haru got off her bed. We took each others' hands and walked towards our door.

"Were are you two going?" Honey asked us.

"Well I thought you all would like to change into casual clothes. So we were going to take you to your rooms to change," Haru told the club.

We went next door of our room. The door was light blue and in orange it had the letters H and K. We turned and looked at the club.

"This us Hikaru and Kaoru's room when they stay here," I told them.

"Why do you have a room for us?" The twins asked kindly.

"We have a room for everyone in the club. After all you are staying the night," Haru explained.

"My sweet daughters have a room for me in their house," Tamaki said while hugging us.

I noticed that Haruhi couldn't breath. I decided to take drastic measures. His arm was very near my mouth, so I bit his arm. He yelped and released us. Haruhi was gasping for air. I glared at Tamaki.

"Lets continue to the rest of your rooms," I said my eyes never leaving Tamaki.

"See you guys later," Kaoru said entering the room with his brother.

We walked across the hall. We saw two doors. A dark blue door with a pink T and a pink door with a dark blue M on it.

"The dark blue door leads to Mori's room," Haru started.

"And the pink door leads to Honey's room," I finished.

The two nodded. Before Honey entered his room I grabbed his shoulder. I bent down so I could whisper in his ear.

"I have ordered the maids to bring you cake. All you have to to is press the red button on the wall and they will bring you cake," I whispered.

"Thank you Kioko!" He said with a big smile.

"Hey! You got it right!" I cheered.

"Like Haru-chan said about the twins. You look the same but are two different people," Honey said.

"Thank you." I said before turning around.

We walked down the hall till we reached a white door and a purple door. The white door had a gold crown with a white T on the crown. The purple door had a black SK on it.

"I assume the purple door leads to my room, but why does it have an SK on it?" Kyoya asked.

"You are the Shadow King," I told him.

"See ya guys," Haru said turning to leave.

We left and headed towards our room. Before we reached our room I stopped in my music room and grabbed my guitar. Once we entered our room and I sat on my bed to play. **( I don't own this song. It is Teardrops On My Guitar by** **Taylor Swift.)**

 **Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

 **That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**

 **I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**

 **And she's got everything that I have to live without**

 **Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it is just so funny**

 **That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**

 **He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**

 **I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

 **He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

 **The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

 **He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

 **Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**

 **And there he goes, so perfectly,**

 **The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

 **She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**

 **Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

 **He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

 **The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

 **He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

 **So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**

 **I'll put his picture down and maybe**

 **Get some sleep tonight**

 **Because he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

 **The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

 **He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

 **He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**

 **And he's all that I need to fall into**

 **Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

Once I set my guitar down I hear clapping. I look up to see the rest of the club in our room. I stand and bow. I let a small giggle out.

"That was really good Kio-chan," Honey said running to hug me.

"That was nothing. You should hear her play piano," Haru bragged.

"Oh no. I not that good at piano," I said quickly rubbing my neck nervously.

"Lets go do something. We are bored," the devil twins said.

"Okay. Go change in to your swim suits," I said pushing the boys out of my room.

I went into my closet and picked out a purple bikini with my name and a pink flower on the top. While Haru's was the exact opposite of mine. She had a pink bikini that had a purple flower and her name on the top. We walked out of our room to meet everyone. As soon as we walked out everyone was staring at us. I suddenly feel embarrassed and start to leave the group. I walked in the direction of the pool. Soon the rest of the group rejoined me. We reach the pool 5 minutes later.

As soon as I open the door I run to the lap pool. Once I resurface I see that the club is still standing in the doorway. I looked around me. There was a water slide at one end of the lap pool and a hot tube on the other side of the room. I turned back to the group. I let out a sigh. I got out and headed to a closet in the pool room. I want to the wall of water guns. I picked the Super Soaker. I filled it and headed back to the frozen group. Then I sprayed each person in the face. I soon ran out of water. I sighed and laid the gun on the table near me.

"Mommy! Kioko sprayed me!" Tamaki whined.

"I will just add 1,000-," Kyoya started to say.

"No point in charging the Chaotic Twins anymore," I told him.

I turned around and headed back to the lap pool. After a half hour of swimming, a maid came and told us to get ready for supper. I explained that why there are guests my father insists on it to be a semi-formal dinner. Haru and I went in to our room. I grabbed a purple silk dress that went to the floor. Haru had the pink version of my dress. There was a knock on our door. I opened it to find Hikaru and Kaoru standing there. They had white button up shirts and black pants. They both had bow ties in their representative colors.

"May I escort you to dinner Lady Haruhi?" Hikaru asked holding out his arm to Haru.

"May I escort you to dinner Lady Kioko?" Kaoru asked holding his arm out to me.

"Yes you may." Haru and I said at the same time.

We went down to the big dinning room. After supper we all headed to our own rooms. We had a tiring day. So we went to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay. That is all for chapter 2. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Sorry if I every misspell anything. Peace out.**

 **-Kioko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating recently. My cousins came to visit last week and we had an anime marathon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any music and books I mention. Or the Host Club.**

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

I bolted out of bed once I heard a clap of thunder. I ran over to Kioko's bed and tried to wake her. She stayed asleep. I ran out of the room after the second clap of thunder. I ran down multiple halls and sets of stairs. After I could run no more I fell in front of the kitchen door. I felt the vibration from a large clap of thunder. I ran into one of the kitchen cupboards. After yet another clap of thunder I let out a scream. I wrapped my arms around my legs. I said a silent prayer that someone would find me. I started to cry thinking I was alone again. That I was separated from my twin by those cruel men. I cried louder hoping someone would find me.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I was about to go back to sleep, but then I remembered that ether Haruhi or Kioko was scared of thunder. I ran out of Kaoru's and mine room. I knocked on the girls' door. One of them opened it and looked really sad. She went up to me and gave me a hug.

"Go find Haruhi, Hikaru," Kioko plead.

"I will," I told her letting her go.

"But don't leave me alone," she whimpered.

"One second. I will go get Kaoru," I told her.

I went back into our room and walked over to a sleeping Kaoru. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Let me sleep Hikaru," he whined.

"I need you to stay with Kioko while I find Haruhi," I explained to him.

"Okay," he said getting out of bed.

We walked back to a whimpering Kioko on the floor. Kaoru bent down and tried to comfort her. Once they were settled, I started my mission to find Haruhi. I left her alone during a storm once and I won't make that mistake again. I ran down multiple halls and stairs. When I was about to give up hope I heard someone crying coming from the kitchen. I opened a cupboard to find Haruhi crying. I lifted her into my arms and brought her back to her room. Kaoru and Kioko were sound asleep on Kioko's bed. I let out a chuckle. Haruhi turned her head to see her sister and my brother.

"They look so cute together. I mean Kioko doesn't really trust anyone, but Usagi and me," Haruhi said with a sigh.

'They look just like us. Does that mean we would make a good couple too?' I thought still looking at the younger twins. I felt Haruhi tense in my arms. I looked at her and she was looking down, blushing very hard. Suddenly I realized that I had said it out loud. Haruhi got out of my arms so she could stand. She turned to me and smiled. I started to rub the back of my neck. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Thank you for finding me Hikaru," Haruhi said still smiling.

"Of coarse. Why wouldn't I?" I asked her.

"Our parents don't care about us. Before the Host Club we never talked to anyone but ourselves or our little sis," she told me looking as if she were in a different time and place.

"I thought your mother was dead," I said suddenly regretting it.

"No. She is alive, but dead in Kioko's and my eyes," Haruhi said in a dead voice.

"We all care about you, I care about you," I told her.

She looked up at me. A big smile appeared on her face. I smiled as well. What I didn't expect was when she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I lifted my hand and touched the spot on my cheek. She let out a cute giggle and turned around. She got back into her bed. I just kept watching her. She turned her head in my direction.

"You can stay in here if you want. Kaoru is in here. I mean if you want too," she rushed to last part.

"Ok. I will stay," I told her heading over to the recliner in the corner of the room.

"Good night Hikaru," Haruhi said with a sigh.

"Good night Haru," I called over to her.

 **In the morning Kioko's POV**

I sat up, or rather I would have if I wasn't being held down. I turned over and came face to face with Kaoru. I racked my brain trying to remember what happened last night. After a few minutes I remembered everything. I gently shook Kaoru's shoulder. After a little bit he woke up. A blush blossomed on his cheeks. My face too grew red. We sat up in my bed. I looked over to see Haruhi in her bed asleep. Kaoru was looking a something in the corner. I looked over and saw Hikaru. I turned to Kaoru.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. I went over to Haru and slid her over on her bed. Once there was enough room for Hikaru I had Kaoru carry his brother over. Once Hikaru was next to Haru, I put a blanket over them. After we were finished, Hikaru was holding my twin and she was facing him. I took out my phone and took some pictures. Kaoru was doing the same. After a few hundred photos later, I walked over to my closet. I grabbed a simple black and purple striped sundress. I went into The bathroom and got changed.

Once I got out, I went into the hall. There I met Honey and Mori. I told them good morning, but I could tell Honey was still tired. Mori just gave me a nod. We walked down to the big dinning room. There we found Tamaki and Kaoru. I sat down. Kaoru was on my right and Honey was on my left.

I started talking to Honey after he ate his first cake. Kaoru was teasing Tamaki. After a half hour my twin and Kaoru's came into the room with bright red faces. Kaoru and I looked at each other and high-fived. We received glares from our twins. We stood up.

"Excuse Kaoru and I. We wish to live," I told everyone and we ran off.

I heard footsteps behind us. I pushed myself faster. Soon the footsteps grew faint. Kaoru and I stopped to catch our breath. I stood up and realize we were in front of my music room. I grabbed Kaoru's hand not thinking. I pulled him into the room. We sat in the chairs I had near my fireplace I used during the winter.

"So, how dead do you think we are?" Kaoru asked me.

"Well I think we are only a little dead because did you see how hard they were blushing?" I explained to him.

"Hey. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure. I return I will tell you a secret, Kaoru."

"Hikaru really like Haruhi. I don't think he realizes it yet though."

"Haruhi has had a crush on Hikaru since middle school."

"You were to the same middle school as us?"

"Yeah, but we kept to ourselves. We were the creepy twins as we were called then."

"What you were the set of twins that always spoke at the same time even if the question was directed towards only one of you?"

"Yeah. That was us."

"That explains a lot then."

"What does it explain?"

"It explains why Haruhi's middle school picture looked familiar."

I looked at the door. I was for sure I heard someone shush another person. I looked at Kaoru. He nodded his head confirming that he had heard it too. We walked over to the double doors and flung them open. Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru, and Haruhi fell to the floor. Mori and Kyoya were standing in the hall. I picked up my twin by the back of her shirt.

"Eavesdropping again dear sister?" I asked in a overly sweet voice.

"At lest I didn't move you in your sleep," she said mimicking my voice.

"Well since we all are at my music room. How about we do karaoke?" I asked everyone.

"Sure. It will give me a chance to sing with my lovely daughters," Tamaki cheered.

We all walked into the room. I turned on my DJ equipment. I handed a mic to my twin and poked play on my music player. **( This song is Secret by** **The Pierces)**

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead?

Why do you smile

Like you have told a secret

Now you're telling lies

'Cause you're the one to keep it

But no one keeps a secret

No one keeps a secret

Why when we do our darkest deeds

Do we tell?

They burn in our brains

Become a living hell

'Cause everyone tells

Everyone tells?

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead?

Look into my eyes

Now you're getting sleepy

Are you hypnotized

By secrets that you're keeping?

I know what you're keeping

I know what you're keeping

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead?

HARUHI: Alison?

ME: Yes, Katherine.

HARUHI: I have something I want to tell you, but

You have to promise to never tell anyone.

ME:I promise

HARUHI: Do you swear on your life?

ME:I swear on my life

HARUHI: You swore you'd never tell?

You swore you'd never tell?

You swore you'd never tell?

You swore you'd never tell?

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead?

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead?

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead?

Yes two can keep a secret

If one of us is Dead

Yes two can keep a secret

If one of us is Dead

Haruhi handed the mic back to me. The club just stared at her. I walked to the middle of my mini stage and poked play on my remote. **( The song is Circus by Brittney Spears)**

There's only two types of people in the world

The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe

Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl

Don't like the backseat, gotta be first

I'm like the ringleader

I call the shots (call the shots)

I'm like a firecracker

I make it hot

When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage

Better be ready, hope ya feel the same

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip

Just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor

Just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there,

Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared

So baby I hope that you came prepared

I run a tight ship so, beware

I'm like the ringleader

I call the shots

I'm like a firecracker

I make it hot

When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage

Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip

Just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor

Just like a circus

Let's go

Let me see what you can do

I'm runnin' this (like, like, like, like a circus)

Yeah

Like a what? (like, like, like, like a circus)

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip

Just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor

Just like a circus

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip

Just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor

Just like a circus

I hand two mics to the twins. Everyone but them was staring at me. The twins went on the stage after choosing a song on my system. **(The song is Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes)**

[Kaoru:]

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

[Hikaru:]

Gym Class Heroes baby!

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf

Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?

If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?

Like yea [scratched], check it Travie, I can handle that

Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks

It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks

I used to used to used to, now I'm over that

'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand

Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

[Kaoru:]

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo

[Hikaru:]

Let's go!

If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)

Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk

Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)

And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop

And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me

When you have to purchase mad D batteries

Appreciate every mixtape your friends make

You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand

If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand

Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

[Kaoru:]

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo

[Both:]

I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)

Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)

I take your hand and hold it closer to mine

Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) to sing along to my stereo

Yeah

Haruhi started to clap and I joined her. I noticed that they both blushed, but why? I mean I know that Hikaru likes Haru, but that doesn't explain why Kaoru is blushing. I will have to figure that out later. They got off the stage and Tamaki was looking at my songs. I was going to talk to Haru, but she wasn't standing next to me anymore. Instead in her place was Kaoru. He was staring at me smiling.

"You sing really well," I told him looking at the floor.

"You sing better though," he said looking at the floor rubbing his neck.

* * *

 **Okay. That is it for this chapter. Now I can't think of a song for Tamaki. I wasn't sure if I should do a father daughter song or what. If you have an idea please tell me.**

 **-Kioko**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't made a chapter in awhile, but things are CHAOTIC at my house. Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club.**

* * *

 **Haru's POV**

I wanted to talk to my twin, but she was talking to Kaoru instead. Tamaki gave up on looking at songs and was talking to Kyoya. Honey-senpai had fallen asleep in Mori-senpai's lap. I looked around until I saw Hikaru looking at my guitar. I walked over to him.

"Hey. Do you like guitars?" I asked him.

"Ya. I took a few lessons, but I am not that good. You are probably better then I am," he said.

"If you want I could play for you," I told him.

"That would be nice," Hikaru said handing me my guitar.

I took it from him and sat on a chair. I quickly tuned in. During that time the rest of the club turned to me and my sister went to her drum set. **(The song is You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson) Bold=Haru _BoldItalic=Both_**

 **Is this a dream?**

 **If it is**

 **Please don't wake me from this high**

 **I've become comfortably numb**

 **Until you opened up my eyes**

 **To what it's like**

 **When everything's right**

 **I can't believe**

 _ **You found me**_

 _ **When no one else was lookin'**_

 _ **How did you know just where I would be?**_

 _ **Yeah, you broke through**_

 _ **All of my confusion**_

 _ **The ups and the downs**_

 _ **And you still didn't leave**_

 _ **I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

 _ **You found me**_

 _ **You found me**_

 **So, here we are**

 **That's pretty far**

 **When you think of where we've been**

 **No going back**

 **I'm fading out**

 **All that has faded me within**

 **You're by my side**

 **Now everything's fine**

 **I can't believe**

 _ **You found me**_

 _ **When no one else was lookin'**_

 _ **How did you know just where I would be?**_

 _ **Yeah, you broke through**_

 _ **All of my confusion**_

 _ **The ups and the downs**_

 _ **And you still didn't leave**_

 _ **I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

 _ **You found me**_

 _ **You found me**_

 **And I was hiding**

 **'Til you came along**

 **And showed me where I belong**

 **You found me**

 **You found me**

 **When no one else was lookin'**

 **How did you know?**

 **How did you know?**

 _ **You found me**_

 _ **When no one else was lookin'**_

 _ **How did you know just where I would be?**_

 _ **Yeah, you broke through**_

 _ **All of my confusion**_

 _ **The ups and the downs**_

 _ **And you still didn't leave**_

 _ **I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

 _ **You found me**_

 **You found me**

 **(How did you know just where I would be?)**

 **You broke through**

 **All of my confusion**

 **The ups and the downs**

 **And you still didn't leave**

 **I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

 **The good and the bad**

 **And the things in between**

 _ **You found me**_

 **You found me**

I stood up and put my guitar away. Kioko stayed at her drum set.

"I want to keep playing," Kio whined.

"Dare you to play and sing Royals by Lorde," I called over to her.

"Will do," she said saluting me.

 **I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**

 **I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**

 **And I'm not proud of my address**

 **In the torn up town, no post code envy**

 **But every song's like:**

 **Gold teeth**

 **Grey Goose**

 **Tripping in the bathroom**

 **Bloodstains**

 **Ball gowns**

 **Trashing the hotel room**

 **We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams**

 **But everybody's like:**

 **Crystal**

 **Maybach**

 **Diamonds on your timepiece**

 **Jet planes**

 **Islands**

 **Tigers on a gold leash**

 **We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**

 **And we'll never be royals (royals)**

 **It don't run in our blood**

 **That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz**

 **Let me be your ruler (ruler)**

 **You can call me queen bee**

 **And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule**

 **Let me live that fantasy**

 **My friends and I we've cracked the code**

 **We count our dollars on the train to the party**

 **And everyone who knows us knows**

 **That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money**

 **But every song's like:**

 **Gold teeth**

 **Grey Goose**

 **Tripping in the bathroom**

 **Bloodstains**

 **Ball gowns**

 **Trashing the hotel room**

 **We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams**

 **But everybody's like:**

 **Crystal**

 **Maybach**

 **Diamonds on your timepiece**

 **Jet planes**

 **Islands**

 **Tigers on a gold leash**

 **We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**

 **And we'll never be royals (royals)**

 **It don't run in our blood**

 **That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz**

 **Let me be your ruler (ruler)**

 **You can call me queen bee**

 **And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule**

 **Let me live that fantasy**

 **ooh ooh oh ooh**

 **We're better than we've every dreamed**

 **And I'm in love with being queen**

 **ooh ooh oh ooh**

 **Life is great without a care**

 **We aren't caught up in your love affair**

 **And we'll never be royals (royals)**

 **It don't run in our blood**

 **That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz**

 **Let me be your ruler (ruler)**

 **You can call me queen bee**

 **And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule**

 **Let me live that fantasy**

Kaoru went over to Kioko. He whispered in her ear. She stood up and let him sit down at her drum set. She walked over to Hikaru and handed him a guitar that appeared out of no where.

"It is like Koa-chan and Hika-chan are trying to out preform Haru-chan and Kio-chan," Honey-senpai stated.

When had he woken up? Why would they try to out preform us? **(Song is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction)**

 **You're insecure,**

 **Don't know what for,**

 **You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**

 **Don't need make-up, to cover up,**

 **Being the way that you are is enough**

 **Everyone else in the room can see it,**

 **Everyone else but you**

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

 **You don't know, oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful,**

 **If only you saw what I can see,**

 **You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

 **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

 **You don't know, oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,**

 **That's what makes you beautiful**

 **So come on, you got it wrong,**

 **To prove I'm right, I put it in a song,**

 **I don't know why, you're being shy,**

 **And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes**

 **Everyone else in the room can see it,**

 **Everyone else but you**

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

 **You don't know, oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful,**

 **If only you saw what I can see,**

 **You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

 **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

 **You don't know, oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,**

 **That's what makes you beautiful**

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

 **You don't know, oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful**

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

 **You don't know, oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful,**

 **If only you saw what I can see,**

 **You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

 **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

 **You don't know, oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,**

 **That's what makes you beautiful**

I looked at the floor. I was stuck in my head. Why would they sing that song? I mean I am not beautiful. Kioko is but they just met her so that doesn't make sense. I didn't realize someone was behind me till I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find a nervous looking Hikaru. Why was he nervous?

"Hey Haruhi. Can I talk to you in privet?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure," I said shrugging my shoulders.

 **Kioko's POV**

I watched as Hikaru and Haru walk out of my music room. I almost could squeal with delight. I mean after what Kaoru told me before they preformed.

 _"Hey Kioko. Can I play your drums and Hikaru play your guitar?" Kaoru whispered in my ear._

 _"Sure. What for?" I whispered looking up from my drums._

 _"Hikaru and I are going to play a song for your sister," he said._

 _I was crushed. They both like Haru. No I won't hurt. It is for your twin. Twins before love. I know it doesn't rhyme but that is my sister's and mine words to live by._

 _"Hikaru wants to use the song to tell her how beautiful she is and then ask her out on a date," Kaoru explain noticing I didn't say anything._

 _"Sure. Anything that will make my twin happy," I said handing him my drum sticks._

 _I suddenly felt happy. But why was I sad in the first place? Oh well. I have to give Hikaru a guitar yet._

I went and stood next to Kaoru. We both were ignoring the fact that Tamaki whining the the devil twins are trying to steal his precious daughters. My sister will be happy now. She will finally will have someone that will make her happy. Maybe the curse will stop affecting her. No that won't happen. It will never go away. I sighed.

I looked around the room. Honey, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya were talking about the clubs next cosplay. Kaoru was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. I walked over to the other chair and closed my eyes as well.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I was walking down the hall with Haruhi. After we were far away from the others, I grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away from me. She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes. Last night wasn't the first night I thought of us being together. I have thought about it since our date in Karuizawa. I screwed up then. After last night I decided to take her on a proper date. Oh no! I starting to sound like the Boss.

"Hey Haruhi. I was wondering if I could ask you something?" I said starting to get more nervous.

"Sure. Go right ahead," she said.

"I was wondering if you... um...uh...wanted to...go..on...a..date with me?" I asked while looking at the floor.

"I would love to," I heard her say.

I looked up and saw her smiling at me. I pulled her into a hug. She even giggled. Gosh she is so cute! I care about her so much.

* * *

 **That is all for this chapter. I will try to post another chapter when I can. Sadly my sister ditched the story and me. Anyway, PLEASE review. Thanks readers.**

 **-Kioko**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry. Well you see. I have a twin sister, four older brothers, and a little sister. Well school started and my teachers must have it out for me or my twin. I don't know which since they can't tell us apart. So I have had a lot of homework. Please forgive me.**

 **-Kioko**

* * *

 **I don't own Ouran Host Club.**

* * *

 **Kio POV**

I was sitting in the library reading the Hunger Games. About a hour ago, Haru told me she said yes to Hikaru. Then we were going to have everyone pack so they could go home, but they went behind our back and asked their parents if they could stay till Monday. Just great.

I came here because Tamaki wouldn't stop calling me Haruhi or hugging me. I just barely made it out of the music room. I just love the quiet.

Then the door slammed open with a loud BANG!

I was for sure I had locked that door. I looked at the people standing in the door way. Everyone was there staring at me.

"What do you want?!" I hissed at them.

"We came to find you," Haruhi explained.

"Why? I wasn't lost," I said looking at my book once more.

"Haru-change told us that you are the best at telling scary stories, " Hunny said jumping up and down.

"Let me guess. You want me to tell you a scary story."

"Yep," the twins said at the same time.

"Alright. This story is about a curse. A family curse."

"Once apon a time, there was a man from a rich family. All the girls in the town loved him. His parents chose a wife for him. Little did they know was that she was a witch. The man had tried to let his parents know that the girl they picked was evil. They refused to believe him. Well one day when he went to the village to talk to some men who owed his family money. While in town he meet a beautiful girl. She kind, fair, and brought happiness to those around her. He was instantly in love with her. Though she held no social standing, he knew he could not live without her. They meet everyday at the edge of the village in secret. One day she did not show up, he went around the village to find her. He finally found her being pinned to a wall be the witch. "You will pay for making my lover fall for you, you evil goddess. I will curse your kin if you do not leave my lover and I in peace," hissed the witch. "I love him you wicked witch! No matter what you do I refuse to suffer a broken heart because of you!" A glow formed around the woman, making it so the man had to look away. Once the light dimmed, he looked at the two women again. The goddess was standing in her true form, while the witch was too in her true form. The one he truly loved was the first to notice his presence through her powers. Once the witch saw that he was there she knew there was no longer a way to win his heart. She was very angry. She raised her hand at the goddess. "You will now pay for stealing my lover's heart. Your kin will pay. You will only have twin girls. When your children are born, they will still have the power they will receive from you, but will unable to become goddesses. They will become demons. They will be the same in every way in one form, but polar opposites in their demonic forms." Then a bolt of green light shot at the goddess. The man feared for her and ran in front of her. He got shot by the bolt. The man collapsed to the ground. The witch was horrified at what she did to the man she loved the she disappeared into thin air. The goddess kneeled next to her true love. "I am so sorry. You have to suffer because I was too selfish to give you up," she said with tears falling down her face. The man lifted his hand and wiped away her tears. "I did it because I love you. Even if you had promised to stay away, that wouldn't mean I would." She gave a small laugh. That night he proposed to her and she said yes. They got married and forgot all about the witch's curse until they found out the goddess was pregnant. Once they remembered the curse the searched out the witch. When they found her, she told them that she could not remove the cruse, but change it a bit. "The curse will continue until it is broken. The only children affected will be the ones whose parents were not chosen be the adults. Those girls will always have a tight bond. The oldest will always find her true love, but for the youngest will have more trouble. Once they are both married to their true loves the curse will be broken. The curse will affect a couple only once. Also for punishment, the father will hate the girls after their tenth birthday when their powers start to show." With that a bright light hit the man and goddess. They were happy that not all of their kin will be affected. On the day of the twin's birth, the couple's closest friends were there. A demon who was practiced in medicine. A fallen angel that brought happiness and laughter were ever he went. A odd pair of a childish werewolf and his silent vampire servant. The final member of the group was a female shape shifter who loved to play tricks. This group received marks that will help them and their decedents tell any of the twins suffering the curse apart when in their human form. When the twins turned ten, their father wanted nothing to do with them. They closed them selves off from the world, only staying close to the decedents of their parents group. Their father married them off to men they didn't love. Doing this also meant separating the twins. Even though separated the twins promised to stay friend with the decedents of the original group of friends. "No matter how far away we are, our own decedents will regroup for us," the group promised one another. To this day the curse is not broken. The end."

"That was a sad story Kioko," cried Tamaki.

"Sorry. I wasn't feeling in the mood for a scary story." I said shrugging my shoulders.

 _"Why did you tell them our family curse Kio?!"_ Haru thought.

 _"Even if they think it is a story, they still need to know. After all they play a part in it too."_ I told her.

Then a knock on the door snapped my focus back to the present. Our twin butlers walked in. In my opinion, they both looked like Sebastian Michael from Black Butler.

"Mistresses, your mother sent some of her new designs. You are to try them on and show six people. Then you must go to training," they said in unison.

"NO!" Haru and I yelled at the same time and tried to make a run for it.

Before we had a chance to jump out the window, they caught us and dragged us to a room that held all of my mom's designs. You see our mom designs really skimpy outfits, like the play boy bunny outfit. Just our luck too. The one day she wants us to show people our outfits is the day the club is over at our house. We were thrown into a changing room with the outfits. There was a sailor, biker, school girl, and _bunny_ outfits. I jumped at the biker and school girl outfits. Haru pouted at the fact she had to were the bunny outfit. We got dressed in the biker and sailor outfits and stepped out of the changing room. All the boy stared at us with their mouths open, even Mori and Kyoya. I started blushing hard. I spun on my heel and went to change into the school girl outfit.

The skirt made me uncomfortable. The shirt was too tight in the chest area. I know what you are thinking. _Haruhi and Kioko have flat chests though._ Sorry but that is not true. We bind our chests. I walk out of the dressing room again and got a slightly different reaction. Kaoru, Kyoya, and Hunny had nosebleeds and were staring at me. While Hikaru, Mori, and Tamaki had nosebleeds staring at Haru.

We quickly got changed in to our uniform for practice. You see since our dad hates us, our plans with him get cancelled and we get a different teacher. Sadly they all are told they are teaching male students. So imagine a karate training session to the song 'I'll Make A Man Out of You'.

So once we were ready, we headed off to the personal dojo in the house. When we got there we saw.

* * *

 **My** **first cliffhanger. Once again, so sorry I have been unable to update. Please forgive me. I don't know when I can update again. The latest is after Christmas. Well thanks for reading this chapter. Please review.**

 **-Kioko**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I am really trying to update more often. I have been having trouble in school. Also I have been having computer problems so this is typed on my phone. Well I guess that is all. On to the story.**

 **I don't own Ouran High School. If I did Hikaru and Haruhi would be together.**

* * *

 **Haruhi POV**

We walked in and saw Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka standing there waiting for us. We froze in the doorway. The boys had followed us and they too froze.

"Why are you two doing here Uncle Haninozuka and Uncle Morinozuka?" Kioko asked.

The club stiffened at the word 'uncle'. I don't know why. I mean, wouldn't they know we would tell if we were related by blood in some way.

"Girls, it is good to seen you again. We are in charge of your training today," Uncle Haninozuka said.

"Yay!" Kioko and I cheered together.

"Father? Isn't your way of training too hard for two girls?" Honey asked with worry in his voice while looking at Kioko.

"Well that is insulting," I growled to no one in particular.

"You underestimate the girls, boys," Uncle Haninozuka told the club.

The boys stood there with questioning looks. Kioko ran to Uncle Haninozuka and gave him a hug. She did always like him better of all the male adults we know. I looked to Honey to see him looking happy that my twin got along with his father.

"Girls, come. We have to start to train," Uncle Morinozuka snapping me out of my thoughts.

 **Kioko's POV**

I stood a the opposite end of the gym from Haru. Both of us in a fight stance glaring at each other. The Host club stood off to the side looking between us worried. I felt the need to kill deep within my soul. My demonic side was craving to be released. I pushed the feeling away because I didn't want the club to see what a monster I truly am.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I noticed that Haru had started running at me. I stood perfectly still. Just as she reached where I was standing, I stepped to the side and pulled out a bostaff. As she ran by I hit the back of her knees, causing her to fall. She roled on to her back, I placed my foot right on her throat applying a little pressure. Her eyes flashed a dark pink. I am sure my eyes flashed purple.

A bell went off in the room, telling me to get off my sister. Haru's eyes had yet to change back so I started to panic. Maybe I am over reacting. Maybe they won't notice. I mean they didn't notice she was a girl right away.

"HARUHI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES!?" The club shouted.

Nevermind. I don't think this could get any worse.

"Kio- chan's eye are a different color too!" Honey said staring into my eyes.

I couldn't help but look away. Everytime someone who becomes close with us, look at us with pity when they see our eyes.

"Her purple eyes are pretty, aren't they Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Haruhi's are too. " Mori replied.

I looked up in shock. Did I hear them right? Are they calling our horrible eyes pretty?

"Mommy! Our daughters are more like us after all!" Tamaki cheered looking at Haruhi.

"It would appear so, _Daddy_ ," Kyoya said looking at me.

The twins were looking at the ground. There it was. The pity. People who feel sorry for us being monsters. I knew not everyone would be happy about this. I looked at everyone's eyes. Their eyes held sadness in them.

"You are lieing. You aren't happy we are more like you. No one has ever been happy about what we are." I said looking at the ground.

"Every person we met who find out, pity us. We don't like that. It makes us feel weak." Haru joined in getting our point across.

 **No one's POV**

The girls spun on their heels and walked out the doors. The boys just stood there in shock by their words.

"You boys have a lot to learn. The girls are alone in there family. Their dad hates them and calls them monsters. The mom is always gone. And they can't even tell their little sister about this." Mr. Haninozuka said in a sad voice.

"You better go and talk to them." Mr. Morinozuka added.

The boys split into two groups. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Mori in group one. Kyoya, Koaru, and Honey in group two. Group one went to find Haruhi and group two went to go find Kioko.

Group one walked towards the library and group two went towards Kioko's music room. When both groups came up empty, they started to worry. If these twins are a part of the supernatural word, they could be anywhere. The maids noticed the second group looking around the music room the decided to ask what was wrong. The group said that they were looking for Kioko.

"Oh. Mistress Kioko is in her private music chamber." Ruby said.

"Could you take us there?" Koaru asked.

"Sure."

Ruby walked over to the piano and played a short tune. Then when the last note died out, a doorway appeared on the wall. There was an office on the other side of the door. In the office was a desk, three arm chairs, a piano, and a lot of pictures. The group walked in and looked around. Koaru and Honey sat in two of the chairs. While Kyoya decided to look at the pictures.

The first picture he looked at had two smiling twins, a man with brown eyes and black hair, and a woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The second picture was the twins wearing Ouran elementary school outfits, they were smiling brightly. The third picture was the twins sitting in front of a huge cake with the number 10 on it. Little Kioko's eyes were purple and her hair was black. Little Haruhi's eyes were pink and her hair was a pale blonde. You could hardly tell that they were twins. The final picture on the desk was Haruhi and Kioko standing with a group of boys. All of them must have been around the age of five. Standing on both sides of the girls was a set of ginger-haired twins. Behind them was a tall boy with black hair. Sitting on the boy's shoulders was a little blonde haired boy. Next to them was another black haired boy with glasses.

" I see you found a photo that has interested you." Kioko's voice came from the corner of the room.

"Is this everyone from the club except Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes. It was our 5th birthday. You know we all used to be the best of friends. We used to have play dates every weekend," Kioko sighed at the memories.

"Then how come we don't remember it?" Koaru asked.

" It was our 13th birthday. You all decided to ride in the same limo since you were all at school that day. We got to skip so we could spend the day with our mom. Well on the way there the limo crashed. You all were in a coma for a week. When you woke up, you had no idea who we were," Kioko said holding back tears.

The three boys went over and gave her a hug. Her heart was filled with joy that she had her friends back. She stood up and walked over to the book shelf.

"I have videos of when we played together. Maybe we should go find the others and then we can watch them?" Kioko suggested.

"Sure," all of the boys said at once.

With group one

The boys were wondering around the mansion looking for their beloved Haruhi. After fifteen minutes they decided to ask a maid where she might be.

"Mistress Haruhi is out in her garage working on her Zenvo ST1."

"Haruhi is into cars?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh yes. We can hardly ever get her to leave."

"Will you take us there miss?" Tamaki asked.

"Right this way. Follow me."

Once they got there, they saw a pair of legs sticking out from under a silver car. So not wanting to bother her right now, they walked over to a tool box with a picture on it. There Haruhi and Kioko standing in front of a car with a man who had red hair and a mustache, and green eyes. They were all startled when a screwdriver landed in the box.

"I see you found my photo of my sister, step-father, and I," Haruhi said while wiping grease off her hands.

"Haruhi! Girls shouldn't work on cars! That is not lady-like!" Tamaki shouted.

"No one asked your opinion Tamaki," Haruhi growled out.

She turned around and walked over to the sink to clean the grease off better. At some point she changed out of her dress and into a pair of overalls. Her hair was pulled back by a bandana.

"Well let's head back inside. The others are probably looking for us," Hikaru said once Haruhi finished washing her hands.

"Alright," Haruhi said with a shrug.

* * *

 **There you go. That was chapter 6. Thank you all for not being to upset about me posting chapters. I am working on updating more. Don't forget to review.**

 **~ Kioko**


End file.
